


You Did What?

by Peachymilky



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachymilky/pseuds/Peachymilky
Summary: Oh, what can friendship do overtime?Shall we wait and see?Take a seat and enjoy the story unfold right in front of your eyes.





	You Did What?

Last night was a real struggle last night for the both of them. Handing them drinks from left and right, drinking it with no concern, not knowing if it's safe or not. Crashing into a party that nobody knows, just having fun. Enjoying the time of there lives.

Two bodies are currently occupying a bed, blankets and pillows that looked and felt so soft, legs straddled around each other, heads that are resembling bird's nest. They did have fun, even though that they're going to regret it sooner or later.

He felt a somewhat familiar feeling, being back hugged, legs softly embracing his own, feeling slow puffs of breath at his neck, and a face in his head. Oh he was now regretting it, but it felt nice.

Did he manage to get a guy home? This is rare. But it doesn't feel like a stranger, is this Joseok? Or one of his friends. It's gonna be awkward later, for them.

Jeonghan was now squirming from the man's hold. "Stop that, will you." It was not a question, it's a statement. And all he heard was a raspy voice. Is this Wonwoo, it must be.

"Wonwoo." He slowly whispered. "Stop hugging me to tight or else I'm gonna die."Jeonghan tried to squirm away but Wonwoo hugged him just a little bit tighter. "It's like 2 in the morning. Let me sleep" Jeonghan can't do anything at this moment.

He's wide awake at 2 in the morning, stuck in an embrace with nothing to do. He took Wonwoo's right hand and played, in comparison to Jeonghan's was smaller. "Stop that. Just sleep. Please" He was surprised, he suddenly dropped Wonwoo's hand and tried sleeping. Wonwoo laced there together and Jeonghan can hear his heart beating, a little to loud. He eventually slept in Wonwoo's embrace.


End file.
